


Public Persona

by keinekatze132



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Some Humor, some dancing, this turned out very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: Clark and Bruce try to hoax on each other in civil. They really didn’t expect this to slowly turn into dates.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Public Persona

Clark knew that he had some kind of revenge incoming after pictures of Superman carrying Batman over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes appeared all over the news. After all he might have slowed down a little so that the reporters had a chance to take a picture. He saw it as a little tribute to his trade. It was their way of friendly messing with each other that somehow had become their way of bonding. Still Clark was not ready for what expected him when he clicked on a YouTube link Diana had sent him without any commentary a few days later.

He was in the middle of warming up leftovers from yesterdays' takeout in his little kitchen and absently minded clicked the video. He smiled when he realized that it was a recording of an interview with Bruce Wayne. He and Diana found Batman’s civil persona hilarious most of the time. He got his dinner out of the microwave and started eating while watching. To his amusement, the questions were soon circling around the Batman.

"I don't know what to think about the bat" Bruce said with a smirk Clark assumed was practiced in front of a mirror. "I really appreciate all the times he saved my business from villains, but you have to admit that man as a terrible sense of style". 

A gasp went through the audience followed by laughter. Clark snorted for a very different reason.

"Superman on the other hand..." Bruce continued "is a man I'd really like to be saved by". He winked into the camera in a way that couldn't be misunderstood. Clark choked.

The interviewer laughed. "Care to clarify a little" she asked.

"Oh if superman would catch me in his strong arms he could carry me right home to my bedroom" he said. The audience was cheering. Clark blushed hard as an image he really didn't want to elaborate on came to his mind.

Bruce put up his hands. "Because I would be fainting of course" he said in a way that had nobody in the audience believe him.

The rest of the video was the interviewer trying to ask some relatively safe questions, but Clark didn't listen anyway.

"I really need to get back at him for that" he texted Diana.

"I can't wait to see how this goes" she texted back quick enough that he could tell she had been waiting for his response.

In the following days a plan started to form in his mind. He only had to find a way to get his editors approval. Sadly, Clark Kent couldn't simply walk up to a camera and say whatever was on his mind like Bruce could. After some research he found a company seated in metropolis that seemed to have outsourced its dirty business to Gotham. It was exactly what he had been looking for. Well, maybe he had to admit that it was a little too small for Superman. A hint to the local police would have done it as well. It obviously was over the top to suggest a team up to Bruce. But he really wanted to include both of them in this story. 

Crime in Gotham had to be low at the moment because Bruce agreed without any sweet talking from Clark's side.

They ended up meeting at the pier the following night, when, according to Clark's source, some illegal chemicals were supposed to be picked up. Clark had originally disliked doing observations with Batman. The Bat always waited completely silent, barely moving. He had gotten quite a few glares for trying to start Smalltalk. But the better they got to know each other, the more comfortable he felt with the silence. He even enjoyed spending a summer night like this, sat on a rooftop next to each other.

Bruce seemed to be more relaxed as well. Maybe he finally trusted Clark enough, to spot their targets with his super hearing that he didn't insist on looking through his binoculars the whole time. Or maybe the case was simply too small for him to worry too much.

It took about an hour before two trucks with a covered up license plate rolled in. A man got out and unlocked an old run down warehouse. The trucks rolled in and he closed the door behind them.

"Four people in total, three men and one woman. Only two of them have guns" Clark quickly checked.

"Must be new to Gotham" Bruce said and Clark snorted, hoping it was actually meant to be a joke. He made a gesture towards Clark to follow him and the two of them jumped off their roof and entered the Building.

It was, as Clark had predicted, a very easy mission. The criminals quickly decided, that taking two superheroes at once was above their pay grade and surrendered without attempting to fight. Clark was glad he didn't have to hurt anyone. He knew Batman had a contact at the police department and left informing them to him while he tied up the criminals and took their weapons.

They waited out of sight until the arrest was done. Clark grinned brighter than usual. This had gone even better than planned. In his mind he was already writing his article when he flew back to Metropolis.

Luckily, the police report was already accessible when he came to work the next day. He offered to write about it in the morning meeting, since metropolis was involved. Superhero cases sold well so he got the article without any fuss. A phone call to the Gotham police supplied him with the needed sources, that according to the arrested both Superman and Batman were involved. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation. This was going to be fun.

Bruce had his morning coffee in the early afternoon when he checked the screens in the Batcave. He had written a program to search for any publications regarding the Batman and was not surprised that the arrests him and Superman had made two days before had led to a few notifications. 

He skipped through most of them, as they were simply repeating the official police statement, when something caught his eye. Seeing the daily planet reporting about Batman was rare. He smiled when he saw who the author was. He found Clark's identity as a reporter still baffling and his articles about Superman were hilarious to anyone who knew both his identities. Bruce assumed this were only few people and maybe he was a little proud to be one of them. Anticipating what Clark might have written about the Batman he leaned back and started reading with more care than he would have otherwise.

**Batman intervenes illegal business of Metropolis’ company**  
_by Clark Kent_

_Gotham 2020; Gotham’s mysterious dark knight uses some of this handsome muscles to save Metropolis for once. After a local business had been dealing in illegal chemicals and similar goods using Gotham’s pier as a hideout, him and our local hero Superman caught them on the scene. Eye witnesses’ accord, that the Batman, strong as he is, overpowered the four criminals with ease while leaving enough prove for the police to press charges._

_The Batman, who is best known for his work with the justice league, has been Gotham’s sworn protector for years. As people all over the country agree, his amazing statue mixed with his strong appearance easily makes him the most attractive of earth’s mightiest heroes. Sadly we can only guess whether the face behind the mask matches the rest of the man. Still, the mystery of it is intriguing._

Bruce stared at the article. He was in awe at how Clark had gotten it past his editors. It certainly spoke of a lot of his talent for his work. But most importantly, he couldn't simply leave it like that. He had to admit he had been waiting for Clark's next turn in their game. Apparently this was playing out in public now. Well, who knew better how to play this game than Bruce Wayne?

He activated his intercom to Alfred. "I think it's time for another charity event" he said.

“Are you perhaps planning to invite a certain Daily Planet reporter?” Alfred asked.

“Even better” Bruce said ominously.

When Clark was called into Perry’s office the next morning, he was worried he might have overdone it with public thirst for Batman. Not that it was worse than what boulevard magazines had to say about him. It was nothing against the way Bruce Wayne spoke about himself in interviews anyway. But it certainly was not quite fit for an news outlet. 

To his surprise Perry looked as close to happy as he had seen him that week when he entered the room. A little worried Clark saw, that he was already reworking this week’s timetable. "Guess who just called me" Perry asked, not waiting for a reply. "Bruce fucking Wayne!"

"Oh no" Clark thought. "What did he want" he asked.

"He asked for you to invite Superman to a charity event he is hosting and promised us exclusive newspaper rights to the event if he attends" he explained, shifting through some papers. 

"I don't think superman will..." Clark started to explain.

Perry sighed and looked him into the eyes. "I don't care how you do it, Kent. If you manage to get us this exclusive you'll get a month's pay as a bonus" he offered.

Clark uncertainly shifted from one leg to the other. He could really do with some extra income. “I guess asking won’t hurt” he said sheepishly.

Back at his desk Clark texted Bruce. "Did you seriously get my workplace involved?" he asked.

"You did that first" Bruce replied, short as always.

Clark sighed. He was right of course.

“All right what is this even I am invited to?” he asked. How bad could it be anyway?

It took a few moments for Bruce to reply. Clark was not sure if he was being left waiting on purpose or if Bruce had been distracted. He was about to start working again when the text came:

“It’s a gala for charity. Collecting money for orphanages. Raising awareness with all the publicity. Pretty much Superman business if you ask me”.

That sounded- well it sounded great. He was about to agree but something still seemed foul. Why would Bruce go the extra mile of involving Perry if he simply could have asked?

“So what is my part?” he asked.

This time the reply came right away. “Obviously you are my date” he wrote.

Clark almost dropped his phone. He remembered he was in his workplace and tried to stop himself from blushing too hard. “Why?” he asked.

“The media was eating up my last interview. This will get us the most publicity” Bruce explained.

Clark took a deep breath. He would lie to himself if he said he didn’t want to go. He really did. But somehow it didn’t feel right.

“Wouldn’t Superman’s presence be enough” he tried to argue, not quite happy with himself.

Bruce let him wait for his reply and Clark already regretted saying no when his phone screen lit up again. 

“If you come I’ll take your nightshifts at the league for a month” Bruce offered.

Clark didn’t have to consider it much. After all, he told himself, how could he reject this offer. Maybe he could finally make time to go out with some colleagues for once or invite Louise for the movie marathon they had been planning for ages. “I’m in” he texted back. 

Later that week Clark noticed that being invited to a Gala was way out of his depth. He spent a whole hour worrying about what he should wear before he remembered he would be in his costume anyway. But would that be enough? Maybe he should wear a suit jacket with it.

He changed his mind when he tried on the look in front of a mirror. Somehow he had managed to make superman look like a school boy dressed up for prom. He would have laughed if he weren’t that nervous. “Get it together Clark” he mumbled to himself. “It’s not even a real date”.

Bruce had told him to meet him in the Batcave so they could make some grand entrance together. Since Clark could make it to Gotham in a few seconds he nervously waited in his room until the exact minute they were supposed to meet. He didn’t want to be early or late.

Clark arrived in the cave which looked exactly as always. He could hear the distant sounds of the actual bats that were slowly waking up around this time. Bruce was sitting in front of the computer, making some last checks before leaving for the night. He was already dressed and looked exactly like the Bruce Wayne Clark only knew from the media. It was weird to see him in Batman’s chair. Even though he knew better, some part of his mind still refused to accept they were the same person sometimes.

Bruce finished the sentence he was typing and turned to Clark. “I wasn’t sure if you would actually show up” he admitted teasingly.

Clark had to stop himself from saying “me neither”. “It’s for charity after all” he said instead.

“How heroic” Bruce replied with what might have been a smirk. “Let’s go”, he said. “The driver is waiting in front of the manor”.

Clark had been to Wayne-Manor before, but he had never before used the secret stairs that led up from the Batcave. The entrance to the cave was disguised behind an old grandfather clock, which did not look out of place at all in between the other antique furniture. 

“Come on,” Bruce said, leading the way from the study towards the main entrance.

Clark could hear the clock swinging back into place on its own as he followed Bruce out of the room. They walked in silence for a few minutes with Clark trying not to stare too much at portraits of Bruce’s family. Based on the Clothes, they went way back even though Clark could still tell a certain resemblance to Bruce. He wondered if he knew all of their names.

After a while Bruce started to brief him on the Gala as he would have usually done on a mission. Clark silently added another resemblance between Batman and Bruce Wayne to his list. He felt like the real Bruce was found in these little details. 

“I didn’t announce to the media you were coming yet. I think this way the effect will be the greatest when you get out of the car with me” he said. “You know what it’s like to have a camera pointed at you. Just expect a lot of questions from the reporters”.

“What do I tell them if they ask if we are dating?” Clark asked, hoping Bruce wouldn’t notice he was blushing.

Bruce shrugged. “The truth, I guess” he said.

“What? That you are Batman and this is an elaborate joke between us?” he asked.

Bruce snorted. “Just tell them you like charity and we are friends or something” he said. “That’s not a lie”.

Clark nodded. That was also what he had been trying to tell himself.

The location the Gala was held at was supposed to be industrial chic. It basically meant, that some industrial ruin had been reconstructed using a lot of money to keep its basic aesthetic without looking dirty or run down. Personally, it reminded Clark too much of places he would usually fight villains at. 

As their car pulled up, Clark could see a bunch of reporters ready to take everyone’s picture in front of the entrance. Only a few reporters were allowed in, but that didn’t stop smaller magazines and shows from sending someone to wait in front of the doors all night. Clark himself had been in that position before. It really didn’t help him to be less nervous.

Bruce nodded at him one last time before the two of them got out the car. The crowd went silent for a second. Then they were surrounded by flashing lights and shouting. Bruce waved at the Cameras while he waited for Clark to get around the car. Then he took his arm and they slowly walked through the gate together, making sure there was enough time for some good pictures to be taken. 

As relieved as Clark was to get away from the direct attention of the press he quickly realized, that it wouldn’t be much better inside the event. The conversations slowly died as they stepped in and all heads turned towards them. He silently damned Bruce for keeping his presence a surprise. They got all the attention Bruce had wanted, but Clark for once really wished one of his powers was invisibility. When the conversation started again he had to stop himself from listening in. He already knew everyone was talking about Superman.

“Come on” Bruce said, pulling Clark away from the door. He somehow had two drinks appear in his hand as they walked into the crowd and handed one to Clark. Clark took a sip. The drink was terribly sweet and buzzy. He had never liked the taste of alcoholic drinks and avoided them as much as possible since he couldn’t get drunk anyway. Today, he supposed, he would play along and drink. 

Everyone who had a name in Gotham seemed to attend the event. Bruce introduced him to a bunch of people, many of whom Clark recognized from reports the daily planet had made. He kept strictly to his Superman persona he used in interviews. He was glad his job and the sometimes public work with the league had given him a chance to sound less like a farm boy. As much as he disliked hiding his family background, it didn’t fit Superman’s public image at all.

After a while the event went back to what Clark supposed was normal. When a CEO, who to Clark’s amusement called himself a friend of Bruce, left to talk to some of his wife’s friends, they finally had a moment to catch their breath. 

“How are you holding up?” Bruce asked. 

“Fine” Clark said. Bruce gave him a look. “It’s harder than I thought” he admitted. 

Bruce nodded as if in agreement. “I’m going to get us some drinks to give the media a chance to catch you for an interview” he said. “You’ll do fine” he added when he saw Clarks face.

“Bruce wait” Clark said, but he was already gone and there was nothing he could do without causing a scene. 

He was trying not to look too awkward just standing around when he made eye contact with a woman he recognized. She was a reporter for a breakfast TV show and he had ran into her a few times as Clark Kent. She started to walk towards him and Clark put on a smile to greet her. 

Answering question for the press, he was way more comfortable than talking to rich people eying him like a special attraction. He went through the usual questions about his super hero work and talked a little about the leagues latest mission. A few more reporters, including Cat Grant, who was working for the planet, had joined and Clark answered all the questions as heroic as he could. But soon the questions began to circle around tonight’s event and he felt a little lost again.

“How do you know Bruce Wayne?” a man, who Clark had never seen before asked. He could tell that everyone had been waiting to get to this topic all along.

He remembered what Bruce had told him and replied as honest as he could. “He is a friend of mine. I got to know him because he is an important sponsor of the Justice League”.

“Why did you choose to attend this Gala” Cat Grant asked.

Clark pulled himself together and gave the answer he had prepared on their way there: “I think Bruce’s charity work is very important. While I am fighting super villains his organization is fighting an even more important battle for the most vulnerable in Gotham”. He was a little proud of the way he had worded it and was hoping to be quoted exactly.

“So you are not dating Bruce Wayne?” the morning TV lady asked bluntly.

“No”, he said, trying to keep a natural face.

“Did you watch the interview in which Mr. Wayne was talking about you?” Cat asked.

“I did!” he said. “Bruce has an amazing sense of humor” he lied. 

The questions didn’t stop and Clark used his super senses to make out Bruce on the other side of the room. He was returning painfully slow, greeting everyone he met and making small talk along the way. He returned his whole attention to the reporters and tried not to sound too much like an action figure that could only ever give one answer. It was exhausting and he asked himself if other people ever felt that way when he was interviewing them. Thankfully, at this point in his career he mainly did scheduled appointments.

It felt like hours had passed when Bruce finally appeared back at his side. It was hard not let show how relieved he was. Bruce greeted each of the reporters by name. Clark knew the Batman probably had a file with background data on everyone on the event, still he was a little impressed. In his experience most famous people didn’t bother to learn a reporter’s name. Bruce answered a few questions about charity, skillfully guiding the narrative but he soon started to make his apologies.

“It’s quite late and nobody is dancing” he announced. “I feel like Superman and I should make an example or this will be the most boring party I’ve ever hosted”. He threw a practiced smile at the reporters and started to pull Clark towards the open space that might have passed as a dancefloor.

“B wait!” he said, only to hear Cat Grant whisper “Did he just call him ‘bae’” behind his back. Put off by this he followed Bruce.

“What are you doing” he whispered.

“Making sure you’re not caught all night giving an interview” Bruce whispered back.

Before Clark could argue they were in the middle of the few dancing couples. There was no way out now. Bruce put his hands on Clark, giving him the lead and without much hesitation they started to dance. Thankfully Clark was a pretty good dancer even though he hid it most of the time to keep up Clark Kent’s goofy persona. His Ma had been teaching him how to dance when he was little and the two of them were often dancing in their small kitchen for fun. Thinking about it, Bruce had probably seen him Dance with Diana at the Leagues Christmas party. The Batman would never actually try to hurt Superman’s public image for a joke.

Dancing with Bruce felt so intimate that for a moment Clark didn’t even notice the flashing light of Cat Grants camera or the phones some of the guests were recording them with. He looked into Bruce eyes which seemed so incredibly warm that he might have gotten lost in them forever if he hadn’t been still somewhat aware of their surroundings. Bruce was an elegant dancer, following Clarks lead in a way that looked casual yet skillful. The song ended way too fast, but Bruce stayed for another song an then another. 

When they finally left the dancefloor Clark felt exhausted from having to keep his expressions under control for so long. To his surprise he saw, that significantly more people were dancing now than when they had started. Bruce really knew how to control a crowd. 

He followed Bruce to the bar and found himself with yet another drink. Bruce had once told him, that he never drunk actual alcohol in public. He had to stay in control over the way he presented himself at all times. Clark couldn’t help to ask himself how he still managed to always carry a drink around without anyone noticing. 

They stayed at the Bar a little longer, occasionally making conversation with people who came over. It was getting late and the more official part was over, so Clark finally felt a little less tense. It was hard to find a topic to talk with Bruce about, both of them playing a character. Bruce ended up telling Clark a few anecdotes from past parties while Clark entertained him and a bunch of people around them, who he knew were listening in, with a story about one of Superman’s earliest cases.

The time at which they left was as much planned as the rest of Bruce’s evening. He made sure they were neither the first nor the last of the more important people to go. When they left the location, Bruce’s driver was already waiting in front of the gate. There were barely any reporters left, still he kept up appearances until they were hidden behind the cars black windows. 

Clark stretched his shoulders and yawned. Bruce gave him an amused look. “Are social events the only adversary the man of steel can’t conquer?” he teased. 

Clark snorted. He was glad the Bruce he knew was back.

The driver took them back to Wayne-Manor and Clark would probably leave through the Batcave again. They really didn’t need the boulevard press to analyze exactly how and when Superman left. Bruce thanked the Driver and they walked up the driveway together, silently enjoying the calm night air. 

When they arrived at the Manor Clark expected Bruce to immediately lead him back to the cave. Instead Bruce hesitated for a moment. “Do you want to sit down a little?” he asked, “It’s still early”.

Clark smiled. It was only early for Batman’s standards, but he didn’t need sleep anyway. And there was no way he would leave out on any of the few occasions Bruce suggested something social on his own. 

Bruce led him to a patio where he lit a few decorative torches as the only source of light. They sat down at a small table and Bruce quickly went to grab a beer for himself and some lemonade for Clark. Clark supposed he didn’t want to wake Alfred at this hour. 

It was a nice summer night and there were no clouds to hide the stars. The two of them gazed up for a little. Clark had been to space many times, but the night sky never failed to fascinate him. Most of the time it wasn’t dark enough in Metropolis for him to see the stars without his super senses.

“You did well on the event” Bruce finally broke the silence. 

“I did?” Clark asked a little surprised.

Bruce nodded. “I think the Gala has been a huge success” he said. “I believe we might be able to raise enough money for the new wing of the orphanage”. 

This was the first time in hours for Clark to remember the real reason he had attended the event tonight. He was glad it had been of some use. “I never knew how exhausting your high society events were” he admitted. “How do you do this all the time?”

Bruce shrugged. “You get used to it” he said. And to Clark’s doubtful look he added: “Tonight was actually kind of fun. I enjoyed dancing with someone I actually like for once”. For a second he looked like he regretted saying so much before he locked his expressions away again.

“The dancing was fun!” Clark said before he knew what he was doing. “It’s just weird to have so many strangers watching you” he babbled on.

Bruce nodded. “I don’t even remember the last time I danced in private” he said. “It must have been around the time I had lessons as a child”. He seemed a little sad.

They sat in silence a little longer, Clark not sure if he would be brave enough to say what was on his mind. He breathed in the night air. Wasn’t it strange how under the stars everything seemed possible?

“Dance with me” he finally said.

Bruce looked up barely hiding his surprise. “Now?” he asked.

Clark rose from his seat and held out a hand to Bruce. “Now” he said.

With a little hesitation Bruce took his hand and followed him to the middle of the patio. They danced to a music no one but they could hear and Clark once again got lost in those beautiful eyes. Bruce stared back at him, mouth slightly open, his pupils widened. This time it was just the two of them. There were no excuses to make, no crowd to please and Clark had never felt so calm.

He didn’t know who had leaned in first or who had started the kiss, only that Bruce’s lips were incredibly soft. Working this out would be a problem for tomorrow. He pulled Bruce into his arms hoping this moment would last forever.

When they finally parted, Clark was a little out of breath even though he didn’t even need oxygen. He could hear Bruce’s heart racing and feel his breath against his neck.

“We should have done this earlier” he said.

Bruce nodded. “Well, we can make up for it now” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! English is not my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes you have spotted! I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Also I’m going to shamelessly self-promote: Follow me on Tumblr [ @ahsoka-dyke](https://ahsoka-dyke.tumblr.com/)


End file.
